Thanksgiving
by Jenn11
Summary: Chuck/Blair rewrite of the S1 ep Blair Waldorf Must Pie. What if she had called Chuck instead of Serena? How will he react to her bulemia?


Title: Thanksgiving

Author: Jenn

Rating: K+

Summary: Chuck/Blair rewrite of the Season 1 ep Blair Waldorf Must Pie. What if Blair had called Chuck, not Serena?

"Excuse me. I need to take this call," Chuck told his father, turning to walk away from the Thanksgiving feast on the table.

"Chuck?"

Chuck's whole body tensed. He recognized Blair's voice instantly, and just as quickly realized something was wrong. Very seriously wrong. He'd never heard her use that tone. A little-girl-lost tone that tore into the heart he didn't usually admit to having.

"I'm here. What's wrong? Where are you?"

The concern in his voice soothed Blair slightly. "I'm home. I..." She paused for a second. Part of her wanted to say she needed him, but she just couldn't get the words out. "Can you come?"

"I'm on my way now. Stay on the line with me," he instructed her.

"Chuck?" Bart asked as Chuck turned back to face him.

"I'm going to Blair's," he informed his father before leaving the room. "Blair?" he asked, speaking into the phone once again.

"Thank you."

"I'll be there soon," he told her in a low tone. "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"I can't explain over the phone. I'm not hurt... Not physically."

Chuck was relieved that she seemed a bit calmer and wasn't hurt physically. But he knew all too well the damage emotional pain could do.

"Just talk to me," she requested.

By this point Chuck was walking out of the Palace. Not wanting to wait until the limo could be called, he simply got a taxi. He and Blair kept up a stream of small talk until he got to the Waldorf residence.

"Chuck," Eleanor greeted, surprised to see him.

He simply gave her a nod and kept walking to Blair's room.

Both hung up their phones as she opened the door. Blair all but collapsed against him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her.

"Please get me out of here," she pleaded in a near whisper.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, willing to take her anywhere she wanted.

"Just away from here. Your suite?"

He led her to the bed then went to her closet to get her a jacket. He grabbed a woolen cape, which he quickly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Where are you going? We have guests," Eleanor said as they walked to the elevator.

"We're going to the Palace," Chuck said.

The ride back to the Palace passed in silence, with Blair curled up against Chuck's side and his arm around her shoulders.

Blair shrugged the cape off her shoulders once they we in Chuck's suite. Leading her to the couch, he sat down beside her.

Blair curled against him again before speaking. "I ate too much, and then threw up."

"This isn't the first time, is it?" Chuck asked in a soft tone, sure she didn't just mean she'd had a big Thanksgiving dinner and been too full. He'd suspected for years that she might be suffering from an eating disorder. But he'd never felt he had the right to talk to her about it. That right had been reserved for her boyfriend – for Nate. But that had changed. Now, she had called him. Him, not Nate. Now, he had the right to talk to her about it. Despite his worry for Blair he was pleased she'd called him rather than Nate or Serena.

Blair's soft voice brought his attention back to her. "No, it isn't the first time. I... I got help for my condition a while ago. I've been doing really well for a long time. But today..." She paused and took a deep breath. "My Mom told my Dad not to come see me for Thanksgiving. Then dinner was horrible. I just... I don't know. I felt so empty. I ate too much... Just like I use to. Then I was still just as empty, and disgusted with myself... so I purged. It scared me. I don't want to be sick again."

While Chuck would never admit it, he'd been scared too when he'd gotten her call. Like his feelings for Blair, fear was a new and unfamiliar emotion. Unlike his feelings for Blair, this feeling he didn't like, and never wanted to feel again. "Tomorrow, you call whoever it was that helped you before, and make an appointment to see them. I'll talk to Nate. Tell him about us. Then, we'll tell Gossip Girl we're together."

Blair eyes were wide and vulnerable. "You're talking about going public with our relationship."

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"Chuck, you don't have to do that."

"I thought you wanted to go public."

"I do," she assured him. "But you don't."

"I want to go public. What I don't want to do is hurt Nathaniel. But even more than that, I don't want you hurting. And keeping us a secret is hurting you." Chuck fell silent. "I can't believe I just said all that."

"Did you mean it?"

Rather than answer he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. It was all the answer Blair needed.

A forceful knock on the door caused them to reluctantly end the kiss.

"Go away," Chuck called.

"Open this door, Chuck."

Knowing that Bart would open the door himself if he didn't, Chuck walked to the door and opened it. "What is it, Father?"

Looking past Chuck, Bart saw Blair still sitting on the couch.

"I called Eleanor. She said you and Blair had left. What is going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Though I suppose you might as well be the first to know. Blair and I are together. She was upset, so I brought her here."

Chuck couldn't help but smirk as he realized he'd actually managed to make his father speechless.

Bart stood frozen in shock. While Chuck had been with more than his share of women, he'd never before said they were 'together', implying a relationship. "You're together?"

"Yes," Chuck confirmed. "And if you'll excuse us, we'd like some time alone together. Happy Thanksgiving, Dad."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Son. Blair." With that said Bart left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You are serious," Blair said, her eyes wide and vulnerable.

"I... care about you."

Seeing how much it had cost him to even admit that much, Blair didn't push. He cared. It was enough. "I care about you too," she replied.

"There is one condition to us going public," Chuck told her, his tone serious and his eyes intense.

She tensed. "What?"

"I _will _be your escort to the Cotillion. I will _not_ allow another man to escort my girlfriend."

Blair relaxed and smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't want anyone but my boyfriend, anyone but you, to escort me."

Happy with her answer, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Why did you call me, instead of Serena?" Chuck asked, curious.

"When I picked up the phone, I intended to call Serena. But I ended up calling you instead. I'm really not sure why."

Not wanting to press the matter, Chuck changed the subject. "What do you want to do for the rest of Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know. Watch a movie?" Blair suggested.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Chuck asked, knowing it was her favorite movie.

"You want to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

Chuck smirked. "I never mind watching Audrey Hepburn. She's extremely hot."

Blair chuckled and shook her head. Chuck was being very gentle with her today, but he was still Chuck Bass. She decided she wouldn't have it any other way.

"In fact, she's almost perfect," Chuck added. He figured he might as well use this chance to see if he could help Blair with her body image issues. In his opinion they were completely unfounded. After all, she was the most beautiful woman on the Upper East Side, and therefore the last one who should have any kind of self esteem issues. But, as unfounded as he knew them to be, he also knew it was a serious problem for her. The bulimia put Blair's health, and even her life, in danger. And anything that put Blair in danger was very serious, at least to Chuck.

"Almost?"

"Yes, almost. There is one woman more perfect than her." When Blair didn't respond, he continued, "Aren't you going to ask me who?"

"No. You wouldn't tell me anyway."

"True," Chuck admitted in an unrepentant tone. "But you can guess," he added, leaning in to capture her lips.

Blair relaxed and enjoyed the kiss, then deepened it. She knew Chuck was talking about her. Part of her, the part that still caused her insecurities, couldn't believe it. But her heart knew it was true. Chuck thought she was perfect. And if Chuck thought that... Well, everyone on the Upper East Side knew Chuck had impeccable taste in women.

Chuck was pleased when Blair fell asleep during the movie. She'd obviously been exhausted, emotionally drained. She needed the rest. He slowly shifted their positions until they were lying down on the couch. His back was to the back of the couch, and one arm was around Blair, holding her close against him.

He was more than a little shocked at how calm and at peace he felt, simply lying with Blair in his arms. He was also more than a little surprised at how intimate it felt. Much more intimate than the more physically intimate things he'd done with other women.

Blair woke up a few hours later. Not used to the feel of waking up with someone, she tensed; then relaxed as she realized it was Chuck.

The feeling Blair shifting slightly woke Chuck. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better," she told him. "I should probably go home."

Chuck was pleased that she'd said she 'should' go home, not that she 'wanted' to go home. "Do you want to?"

"No," she admitted.

"Then stay. It's not as if we have school tomorrow, and your mother knows where you are."

"I was planning a shopping trip with Serena tomorrow. And I don't have a change of clothes here."

Chuck shifted enough to reach the room phone, and dialed a number. "I'm going to need the store in the lobby opened," he informed the Palace Hotel's manager.

"Of course, Mr. Bass. Ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes," Chuck agreed.

"You can go down and choose a nightgown and some clothes for tomorrow."

"Come with me?" Blair requested.

"Like I'm going to miss a chance to watch you change clothes, and try on lingerie," Chuck commented with a smirk. "Of course I'm coming."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Sounds like you expect me to put on a show for you," she taunted. Then she remembered what had happened in the Limo after the show she put on at Victrola. Maybe putting on another show for Chuck wouldn't be such a bad idea. . .

GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG

"You want a drink." Chuck made it a statement, not a question.

"No. I think I'm good," Nate replied.

Chuck poured two scotches. "You are going to want this drink," Chuck repeated, handing one of the drinks to Nate.

Seeing the serious look in Chuck's eyes, Nate accepted the drink and sat down facing Chuck. "What's going on?" Nate asked before taking a sip.

"I'm in a relationship with someone."

Nate's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. "I don't think I heard you right."

"You did."

"Who is she?" Nate asked. Who had managed to get Chuck Bass, the Upper East Side's most notorious womanizer, into a relationship?

Chuck sipped his scotch. "It's Blair."

"Blair?" Nate said, realizing that he wasn't as shocked as he'd have expected. The shock was all about Chuck being in a relationship, not that it was with Blair. Thinking back he realized how many small clues he'd missed. Things he'd taken for granted, and never paid attention to. The two had been scheming together for years. Their personalities were a volatile mix, but that could easily lead to a passionate relationship. Not an easy one, like his and Blair's used to be; but a passionate one, as his and Blair's had never been.

And he should have known the only reason Chuck hadn't made a move on Blair was that she was with him. As soon as Blair wasn't with him... Chuck would have waited until he and Blair weren't together… "Since when?" Nate asked in a harsh tone.

"Officially, since yesterday."

"Unofficially?" Nate demanded.

"Longer. But we were never together while you two were," Chuck reassured his best friend. "I wouldn't do that to you, and neither would Blair." He didn't feel the need to tell Nate it had begun within hours of Nate and Blair breaking up. It had been after the break up. That was all that mattered.

Nate took a sip of his scotch, and gave a nod. He believed Chuck.

"We're going to go public in the next couple days. Blair and I wanted you to hear it from me, not Gossip Girl."

Nate nodded, and took another sip of his scotch.

GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG

Blair and Serena where sitting on Blair's bed. "So what's going on, B?"

"I had a relapse, yesterday," Blair admitted.

Serena immediately realized Blair was talking about her bulimia. "Oh, Blair..." Serena leaned over and hugged Blair. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blair reassured her friend. "I have an appointment with my therapist Monday afternoon."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I was going to call you. I picked up my phone planning to call you... But I ended up calling Chuck," Blair finished in a soft voice.

"Chuck?!" Serena gasped in shock.

"Don't be like that. He was really good to me. Surprisingly gentle." Blair knew Chuck would hate her telling Serena that, but she needed Serena to understand. "We've been sort-of together since Nate and I broke up. But now, Chuck is willing to go public. He already told Bart, and is talking to Nate today."

"Maybe we should call an ambulance for them..." Serena said, half serious / half joking.

Blair managed a half smile. "I wish I could say Nate cared enough about me to fight for me… but he doesn't, and we both know it."

"Nate cares about you," Serena said.

"Cares about me, yes. Is in love with me, no."

"And you think Chuck is in love with you?"

"No. Not yet. But I think he could be. He said he has butterflies."

"Chuck... has Butterflies? Chuck Bass?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. And, well... I've got butterflies too," Blair admitted. "Nate and I have a past, but no future - except as friends. I think Chuck and I might actually have a future as more than friends."

GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG

_Looks like our Queen B has found herself a new King. A King I'd always pegged as the Black Prince of the Upper East Side. That's right… Chuck Bass. The new royal couple was seen out at a romantic dinner for two the night after Thanksgiving. And Nate, seems to be handling it well. Too well. You'd almost think he'd been told before I was… _

_You know you love me._

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
